ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Barry Wilson
Species: Human Home World: Earth Hometown: Washington D.C. Age: 18 Occupation: Plumber(formerly) Abilities: Freestyle Hand-to-Hand Combatant Marksmanship Spontaneous Learning/Understanding Enhanced Intelligence Advanced Alien Tech Knowledge Equipment: Omnitrix In an alternate universe, Ben is never born, the Omnitrix is blue, it crash lands in Washington DC and 12-year-old Barry Wilson finds it. He is hunted down by Vilgax, but eventually defeats him with the help of his father, Bruce, who is secretly a plumber. Because if this, Azmuth agrees to let Barry keep the Omnitrix, also stating that Barry is incredibly smart and has the potential to be a great hero. Barry's father, many other Plumbers and Azmuth all persuade him to become a Plumber which he eventually does. When Barry first finds the Omnitrix, he has access to 12 aliens: 1) Acceleraptor (XLR8) 2) Frankenbarry (Frankenstrike) 3) Underwraps (Snare-Oh) 4) Meltdown (Heatblast) 5) Zero (Arctiguana) 6) Update (Upgrade) 7) Crystalhead (Chromastone) 8) Overgrow (Wildvine) 9) Beserker (Rath) 10) Sludge (Goop) 11) Enormousaur (Humongousaur) 12) Starjet (Jetray) He has unlocked new aliens as the years went on. However he no longer uses Rath because of how he amplifies Barry's aggression. Barry becomes one of the best Plumbers in history and becomes more skilled with his Omnitrix, mastering functions like voice command and Master Control. Not coming completely trusting Barry, Azmuth limited him to 18 aliens at a time. The feature that lets him change which aliens he has access to only activates on his birthday. After years of alternating, and begging Azmuth for access to more aliens to no avail, Barry has finally arranged a lineup of aliens he is content with: 1) Acceleraptor (XLR8) 2) Pyrothorn (Swampfire) 3) Update (Upgrade) 4) Diamondfist (Diamondhead) 5) Frostbreath (Big Chill) 6) Spidermonkey 7) Haywire (Feedback) 8) Quadra Arms (Four Arms) 9) Nuclearhead (NRG) 10) Brainblast (Brainstorm) 11) Mechwasp (Nanomech) 12) Downpour (Waterhazard) 13) B-Force (Gravattack) 14) Supersonic (Echo Echo) 15) Packadrill (Armadrillo) 16) Howler (Blitzwolfer) 17) Timehopper (Clockwork) 18) Red Titan (Waybig) Barry overtime comes to believe that good and evil are just artificial constructs and there is no point in trying to be a hero, so he quits the Plumbers on his 18th birthday, deciding on living a leisurely lifestyle. Barry is incredibly smart and has the potential to be a great hero. While he can care for other people, he doesn't show it in any way most of the time and often is too caught up in himself. With his brutal honesty, cockiness, and his unwillingness to take advice from others, Barry has a hard time keeping friends and partners. Only his parents and sister can stand it. He also is often too oblivious to the feelings of others to see how his actions affect them. Barry is often lazy, spending the most of the day napping and the rest on video games. After quitting the Plumbers, he moved to Undertown, selling alien tech of questionable origin. His unusual addiction to sweets concerns his family. He puts his own interests before everyone else. The only reason he stopped Vilgax, was to protect himself from being killed. He's not above using his powers to get what he wants. His defense for this is that he never said anything about being a hero. Everyone just expected him to be one. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Omnitrix Wielders